the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sing Baby Sing! ( A Musical Finale )
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Come on Out You Singers! Sing Baby Sing! ( A Musical Finale ) 44 Comments ATasteForVintages ATasteForVintages @atasteforvintages 3 years ago As day gives way to night, nerves become energy in its purest form and each song blends into another. The cheers and applause ring throughout the hall, but each Lodger can't quite shake the surreal sensation that clings so heavily to the drafty theater air. Is this real or is it all a dream from some far removed existence? Here you go guys! Break a lash out there ;) Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (*uncomfortable narrator noises* gimme a moment... or a day.) 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago however long you want! I'll renew again if you want me to :) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago (Coolio.) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago (Um, I have my first song. I have three? Do I do them at different times then?) 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago You can do whatever you want! 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago (Oh. Whatever? *wink wink*) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Alice walked onto stage and looked nervously around. If there was an audience she couldn't see it from the blinding stage lights. When did she think this was ever a good idea? She sighed, might as well get it over with. I'm Not Sure Yet by Andy Lange https://clyp.it/pvdq2zdb Come Home by One Republic https://clyp.it/lmi03nnm After singing her two songs she retreated from the theater hoping to snarf a few cookies in the kitchen before the performance lets out. (I'M SO SORRY!!! Please don't listen to me as I'm terrible!! But please go listen to the originals as I do like these songs and the fit Pre-Forgiveness Alice really well. I'm Not Sure Yet by Andy Lange: https://youtu.be/kB_tUxtra3Y Come Home by One Republic: https://youtu.be/qxW0cPo7F_o ) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ((Oh my gosh you picked such good songs! Particularly the second one just fits pre-Forgiveness Alice to a tee!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited ( >///< Thank you! I'm glad you liked them and thought they fit her well too, pre-Forgiveness that is! I actually picked these out before Forgiveness and she would probably have different songs after Forgiveness but I just haven't played her enough to nail her down.) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited (I think I was sick when I did these??? So I guess Elaina is sick??? Here, have these I guess.) http://www.smule.com/p/6287... http://www.smule.com/p/6287... http://www.smule.com/p/6287... 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (You're sick during those!? YOU SOUNDED FANTASTIC!!!) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Thank you very much! I thought they sounded funny. I hadn't taken my allergy medicine yet, and my headphone mic wasn't close enough to my mouth so it sounded weird.) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (I thought they sounded perfect and not weird at all!) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Thank you very much! I'm all weird because I'm super confident, humble, and always criticizing myself at the same time XD) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (I see nothing wrong with that! XD) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Oh well, thank you so much anyways!) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Thank you for sharing such wonderful songs with us!) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Oh, what did you think abort Burn? That's my favorite Hamilton song!) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Oh it was fantastic!! You sounded amazing!!!! I'm not on the Hamilton wagon but it's on my to check out list! I have to say your much better than the fan boys who sing it non stop at school! ;) ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Thank you!! Helen and I went to a fan day at my baseball team's stadium, and there were auditions for the national anthem. I'm being forced to try out next year, so I might sing I doubt I will on national television! I thought it was a cool thing.) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited (Really???? That's amazing!!!!!! I'll be rooting for you as you so deserve it!!) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ((Ditto!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (:3 thank you!) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ((I'm gonna second HJ here--you sound amazing! If you sound this good when you're sick, the world better watch out when you're well!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (:3 thank you very much!) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago It occurred to Lewis that his next piece might not be well received, given its subject matter. Nevertheless, it was one he wanted to sing...so he did. He closed his eyes and let the words flow from him to the audience. https://clyp.it/jfvirsm1 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (AHHH!!! It's perfect!!!! :DD) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ((Oh my gosh gee wow um, thanks! Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it! :D)) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Thank you so much for sharing it!!!) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (That was really good! :3) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ((Yay! Thank you! ^_^)) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (I wish I could sing softly, but for some reason I can't? It's either loud or somewhat loud, and I think that's weird. I talk really loud but the way I sing sounds like it should always be quiet. Anyways, I'm jealous or your voice! I wish I sounded less like a little kid DX) 3 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I haven't listened to your pieces yet, but I can guarantee you that nearly everyone can sing. Most professional quality groups have trouble switching between the two volumes, but an artfully crafted song will contain transitions from loud supported passages to softer gentler passages. This is called dynamics Despite its quiet nature, softer vocal lines STILL require energy. The key to achieving this is first to mime- Let no sound escape. Then sing it JUST slightly louder than that 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago My teachers call that audiating, but thank you! 3 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Really? I'd assume audiating refers more to the non musical element of miming. Singing it just louder than that is still, in fact, singing. Dynamics is the artistic skill of transitioning between the two contrasting tones. 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Okay! Thank you! 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited ((It doesn't sound overly loud to me. Nor do you sound at all "like a little kid" -- you sound like an awesome whatever-vocal-range-term-you-are! not schooled in the terminology, unfortunately. And you have fantastic range! Be proud! You are awesome!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (I always thought my voice just sounded weird. I dunno.) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ((Nooooo honey! Your voice is fantastic! Own it! :D )) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Okay!) 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago ((By the way, did the link I posted on the first thread work, could you play it? The thread closed before anyone had time to say anything.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (um...I don't remember but I don't think so. Feel free to post it again as I know I wouldn't mind! :D ) •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Lewis took the stage once more, for his last number. The waistcoat he wore was not the showy red number he'd had on earlier, but a purple one he'd owned for years. He began to sing. https://youtu.be/3kVVn80pFOc It was the most candid he'd ever be before an audience. ((I apologize for not singing this myself, but I can't without thinking of all the people I've lost and have yet to lose. My voice always breaks and I have to stop, overcome with emotion.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Such a perfect song for him. :') ) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy